devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerberus (Devil Arm)
The Cerberus is a tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Cerberus. It can stretch to incredible lengths, and is infused with the power of ice''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Devil Arms File — Cerberus': "A weapon of 3 interlocking rods, infused with the elemental power of ice.", making its technique "icy-cool to the core".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Combat Adjudicator — Cerberus: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique icy-cool to the core can move me." It is wielded by Dante during the course of the game. Description Cerberus is a triple nunchuck. It's design consists of a black ring that connects to three chains, the chains are sealed into three icy blue rods. The rods have black rings in the center, perpendicular, segmented razor blades that is pointed in three angles at the end. Also, hooked components are pointed at three angles, just like the serated blades. Additionally, the nunchucks emit vapor and fragments of icy chunks when attacking and at certain choices of attacks, the three rods will either split into several rods or project large icy groundspikes and icy shapes, like a sphere. Cerberus the Ice Guardian When defeating Cerberus, the three-headed dog makes a whine and shatters into ice and gives up his soul. When Dante obtains its devil arm form, he has full control over ice and as soon as his blood awakened Rebellion, the power of the devil trigger applied to the devil arms Cerberus and Agni & Rudra as well, granting access to the elementals. When engaging Devil Trigger, Dante changes into a skeleton-revealed glowing demon with a pair of wings that hang low. This grants him faster speed, and higher durability and strength Gameplay Cerberus is one of the most agile and useful weapons in Dante's arsenal. the speeds rival nearly all other devil arms he possesses and is powerful enough to chip through an enemies health, however, bosses are quite harder to take down as they take longer to attack and break down, or they have more protection, such as Cerberus who will use ice to cover his paws, and the Hell Vanguard who will use his Scythe to block your attacks. Moves such as Revolver is a good option to demonstrate this when the boss is exposed to chip out his/her health. Initially, this weapon is uncontrollable and nearly impossible to master, although when leveled up this weapon is unstoppable and useful to take down enemies faster than you could do previously. However, more clever foes like Soul Eaters are nearly impossible to take down, because with most weapons they will change into their vapor forms, knowing they will not give you a chance to slay them. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm Swordmaster Style Other Appearances *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Dante has access to the Cerberus moves Revolver, Crystal, and Million Carats. Gallery Image:DT Cerberus.gif|Dante's Cerberus Devil Trigger Image:Dante_DT_Cerberus.png|Dante's Cerberus Devil Trigger In-game. Trivia *During the Satellite Crazy Combo, Dante will scream in high pitch as a nod towards Bruce Lee. *Dante's Windmill resembles Vergil flickering his sword around while deflecting Dante's bullets. *Dante's Crystal is also used by Frosts in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4, and a demonic spike variant by Arius in Devil May Cry 2. Notes and references Category:Devil May Cry 3 Devil Arms Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons